


A Great Morning to a Great Day

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluffy, It's self indulging fluff, It's so fluffy you guys, M/M, but you know that's remus for you, can you guys tell it's fluff?, i started writing this at 1 in the morning, just fluff, there are some sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Patton loves his famILY.Here's a normal morning with the sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Great Morning to a Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something so badly. I have, like, five different things I want to write so badly, but I can't even get words on the page. So I decided to write nonsense.

Here’s a story of a morning in a day of a side. Specifically the moral side. Because he really thinks he has the greatest life. He wants to share.

Patton wakes up in between his two boyfriends. Already starting this day on the best side. He turns towards his left and sees Logan kind of stuck in his blankets. He’s so cute. Patton turns to his other side. He jumps a little when he notices Remus grinning with his eyes wide open. Patton chuckles.

“How long have you been awake?” he whispers.

“About since 4am,” Remus replies, rolling his eyes. “A full 2 hours of sleep! That’s like a record!”

“Shh, don’t wake Logan,” Patton says, not even able to stop smiling wide.

“Ooh are you playing the _Don’t Wake Logan Up_ game?” Remus smirks. “Like last night?”

Patton blushes. “Not exactly.” He boops Remus’s nose. Remus squeals.

“You’re going to make me c-”

“Good morning, you guys,” Logan says groggily.

“Good morning, bumblebee!” Patton says. Remus does not follow the two by greeting properly. Oh no no. Instead he jumps over Patton and lands on Logan. He plants a kiss on Logan’s cheek. Logan somehow slides his hands out of his blankets and takes Remus’s jaw and kisses him on the lips.

While they are busy making out, Patton gets out and gets dressed really quickly.

“I’m going to go make breakfast,” he tells the others. Remus jumps up on the bed.

“I’m coming with you!” Remus exclaims. He then giggles at his word choice.

“I’ll… I’ll be there in a minute,” Logan says. Patton smiles proudly. Just the night before, he tucked Logan into a blanket cocoon. He knows Logan can’t resist it, the sweet warmth and comfort of Patton’s blanket cocoon. So when he says he’ll be there in a minute is him trying to fight the urge to fall back into the cocoon’s loving trap.

“Alright!” Patton says, walking away. “I love you.”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too!” Remus yells at Patton, despite being right there.

“I love you.” Patton and Remus lean into each other and kiss. It doesn’t stop there. Remus just slams Patton against the hall wall and starts trying to undress him. If it weren’t for the fact that they were in the hallway, maybe Patton would have let him. But instead he just places a hand on Remus’s chest to gently push him away. “Maybe later, okay?”

Remus, out of breath, nods. “Okay.”

Patton giggles.

He walks into the kitchen, readying his tools for today’s breakfast. He wants to make pancakes. So he mixes his ingredients – no Remus that doesn’t go in there – and heats up the pan. He pours the pancake batter. And while he waits for that the cook, he starts the coffee.

A little _ching_ rings through the kitchen. “It smells good here.”

Patton turns around excitedly. “Virgil! Good morning!”

Virgil smiles. “Good morning, Patt.” He jumps down from the counter he appeared on. He shuffles to Patton. Patton smiles and opens his arms wide. Virgil goes for the hug.

They finish and Patton goes to flip his pancakes. He also has to stop Remus from licking the burning pan.

“Virgil, my love, my light, my sweet!”

“Over here, Princey,” Virgil replies to Roman who is not even in the room yet. And when Roman does appear from the corner, he takes Virgil into a loving embrace.

“Oh, good morning, my knight!” Roman exclaims.

“We’ve already said good morning,” Virgil says.

“Oh, you’re right. I still want to wish you a good morning!” Roman says. He then dips Virgil and gives a little peck. That doesn’t ever fail to make Virgil smile.

When Roman lets Virgil on his feet, he goes to hug Patton. Patton jumps into Roman’s arms. Roman twirls him around before squeezing a hug.

“Hi, Roman!”

“Hey, Patton!” Roman looks over to see what Patton is doing. “Do you need help?”

Patton giggles. “No. Not in the kitchen. Maybe you can set up the table?”

“Yes! Of course!” Roman starts picking up plates from the cupboards.

“I’ll help him,” Virgil offers, taking some glasses.

“ _I’ll_ help him, Virgil. Don’t you _worry_ about it.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Deceit.”

“Anxiety.”

“My dear!” Roman exclaims. He hugs Deceit. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well, my prince. Thank you for asking. How did you sleep?” Deceit asks elegantly.

“I slept perfectly!” Roman replies, giving little pecks on Deceit’s face. “I mean with you there, it’s always perfect.”

Deceit, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, blushes. He turns his face away from Roman. “Aww,” Roman chuckles. He continues to kiss Deceit’s face.

It takes a while for Deceit to finally decide to greet Patton. Patton just opens his arms tentatively. Deceit slowly slides his arms around Patton. Patton holds Deceit. Every time Patton hugs Deceit, it seems like Deceit wants to fall asleep, he’s so relaxed. Deceit would never admit it, and Patton would never bring it up, but he knows.

“I finally escaped,” Logan says when he shows up.

“Ah, congratulations!” Patton jokes.

Logan rolls his eyes. Deceit lets go and goes to attach himself to Roman. Roman happily lets him. Logan raises his eyebrow. He strolls into the kitchen. “Is that even comfortable?” he asks, probably to himself or Patton. Who knows. What matters is that Patton heard it nonetheless.

“I don’t know, but I think so.”

“Hm. Only one way to know.”

“Hm?” Patton gets surprised by Logan’s hug. Logan isn’t much of a hugger, but he is great at it when he does. Patton just excitingly wraps his arms around Logan’s shoulders. Logan lets his head rest on Patton’s shoulder.

“Well, it would seem so,” Logan says, not moving from his position. Not that he can when suddenly Remus hugs both of them tightly.

“Patton, are you looking over the pancakes?” Virgil asks over from the dining room table.

“I’m already done with them.”

“Oh, so everyone at the table!” Virgil says. Deceit, still hugging Roman, rolls his eyes lazily.

“Half of us are already at the table.”

“I didn’t realize half of us was everyone.”

“You don’t have a yell about getting at the table.”

Virgil sighs annoyed. Roman giggles. “You two are so lovely!” he blushes.

“Alright, everyone at table!” Patton whispers to his boyfriends. Remus bounces to the table, squatting on his chair.

Patton grabs the plate of pancakes. Logan grabs the rest of the things: orange juice, fruit, and syrup and sugar.

With everyone but Patton sitting, Patton holds up the plate of pancakes. “Now my pancakes aren’t in perfect shape. But I’m sure they’ll be delicious! So here you go,” Patton places a pancake on Logan’s plate. “Here’s a cartoon star shaped pancake.”

“Oh,” Logan says flustered.

“Here is Idaho,” Patton puts the state shaped pancake on Remus’s plate.

“‘Idaho, Idaho!’” Remus sings in response.

“A snake for you,” Patton says putting it down on Deceit’s plate.

“Thankssss.”

A pancake for Roman. “A crown for you.” Patton turns to Virgil. “And you get warm hugs.”

“Huh?” Virgil doesn’t understand until Patton puts down a pancake shaped like a snowman. “Oh, wow. Okay thanks.”

“What shape did you get?” Logan asks.

“I got a heart!” Patton goes to sit down, letting go of the plate on the table. “The rest of the pancakes are regular. Except if you’re Logan.” He turns to Logan. He looks up above his glasses shyly to Logan. “Then they’re suns.” Logan titters.

“Are y’all gonna applause me or nay?” Remus asks.

“Chirp!” Patton replies with.

“Quack,” Logan continues.

“Hiss.”

“Squeak!”

“Boo.”

Remus screams. Then he stops. “And that’s what the fox says.”

“Wait, Virgil, that isn’t an animal sound,” Logan mentions.

“It’s what dead humans say.”

Remus gasps in excitement. “Hm. Clever,” Deceit just says.

“Alright, dig in!” Patton exclaims.

They eat breakfast. It’s mostly silent, but after the subject of conspiracy theories came up, there was a loud discussion.

Afterwards, everyone helps clean the table. Patton puts the last of the dishes in the sink.

“I can do the dishes, if you like,” Deceit offers.

“Nah!” Patton waves his hand dismissively. “I already did the pans anyways,” he says, motioning to the rest of the clean kitchen. “Thanks for offering. Instead though!” He puts his hands together, turning towards the rest of the sides. “Why don’t we watch a movie? And relax? And cuddle?” The sides nod their heads. Totally for the cuddling part of it, though. “Awesome!”

They all pile into their normal seating arrangements, except more closer to each other. Deceit falls on Roman’s chest. Virgil rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman’s arms are around both of them. Patton sits in between Logan and Remus. Remus wraps his arms around Patton’s chest. Logan keeps his body to himself, but Patton knows that he’ll end up hugging Patton. It always happens that way.

“Is it later yet?” Remus whispers.

Patton chuckles. He kisses Remus softly. “Not yet. Maybe after the movie,” Patton replies, also whispering.

“Okay!” Remus whispers excitedly. He settles down. As the movie starts, Patton knows that his life is the greatest. And the best part is that he gets to share it with awesome people! His famILY.


End file.
